


Groggy Illness

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sick Timmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>---</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I said-"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Come o-"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"But."</p><p>"I said no."</p><p>Jason sighs looking down at his boyfriend who was currently face down on the sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groggy Illness

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about spelling. Just something quick. Moving on to Imagine That verse now...

\---

"But-"

"No."

"I said-"

"No."

"Come o-"

"No."

"But."

"I said no."

Jason sighs looking down at his boyfriend who was currently face down on the sofa. 

"Tim-"

"No Jason."

Jason begins pacing in front of the sofa Tim is on, running his hands through his hair like it would give him the argument he needs.

With another drawn out sigh Jason kneels next to Tim. He rests his folded arms next to Tim's head, then Jason rests his head on top of his folded arms. 

Tim shifts to face him, his nose is red and his breathing slightly laboured. Tim pulls Jason's too big red hoodie he is wearing tighter around him trying to get as much comfort and warmth out of it as he could. He curls in on himself. 

"Babybird your are sick, you need Alfred and his home made chicken soup. Not. Not me. Not here. You need to be home, at the manor."

"I don't want to go back to the manor, its not home. Jay this is home, I'm here at home. Im home now. And I can't. I can't go back. Don't make me go back there. Not the manor, not with them." Tim's eyes are becoming moist, his large, perfect blue eyes peer at Jason pleading him to understand. 

Tim's hand weakly reaches out to Jason's own. Unconsciously Jason twists their fingers together, holding on to Tim. 

"I don't wanna be cold Jay, your warm and safe. It's not safe there, please don't leave me alone." Tim's words are becoming slurred together, a few tears slipping down his perfect, pale skin. 

Jason can feel himself breaking just looking at Tim like this. He knew that they were both on bad terms with the other bats but he never would have dreamed that Tim felt like this.

"Okay baby. You can stay here, lets get you to bed."

Jason stands up and scoops Tim in to his arms bridal style before making his way towards their shared bedroom. 

He puts Tim down on to the bed before tucking him in to the blankets. Tim's almost bare legs are slightly cold to the touch, the hoodie reached his mid thigh and his eyes are beginning to droop closed. 

As Jason begins to move away, but a small hand pulls him back. 

"Stay with me Jaybird, don't leave me here alone."

Jason's expression softens, "Okay Babybird. I'll stay. It's okay. Your not alone."

Jason slips off his boots and slips in to bed beside Tim, wrapping his arms firmly around his boyfriend middle. Tim curls in to his arms, shifting their body's closer together. 

"I love you Jay." It's quiet and muffled where Tim's face is pressed in to Jason's chest. His eyes closed. 

"I love you too Babybird." He shuts his eyes, safe and warm with the one he loves.

\---


End file.
